


Gold Rush - Wolfstar

by emmathehoe



Series: Evermore - Wolfstar [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Inspired by Taylor Swift, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmathehoe/pseuds/emmathehoe
Summary: 'Cause I don't like a gold rush, gold rushI don't like anticipatin' my face in a red flushI don't like that anyone would die to feel your touchEverybody wants youEverybody wonders what it would be like to love youRemus knows that Sirius is all his when the night falls-But what is he to do when he sees every girl pine over him in the daylight?
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Evermore - Wolfstar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111634
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Gold Rush - Wolfstar

_Gleaming, twinkling_  
_Eyes like sinking ships on waters_  
_So inviting, I almost jump in_

So, this was what it was like to be with Sirius Black. Such a gorgeous, gorgeous man who could really do no wrong. Or when he did, a simple apology and look in the eyes would warrant instant forgiveness. The way he would touch Remus with such tenderness and love was almost enough to get him to drop to his knees. Sirius could only smile and Remus would crumble from the inside out. When Sirius woke up and kissed Remus on the top of the head before ruffling his curls affectionately, Remus was almost tempted to confess his love.

 _"I think you're lovely,"_ Sirius would say, after rough yet loving sex.

Remus knew that no man could be more perfect than Sirius Orion Black.

Yet, with Sirius, there was always a catch. In this particular scenario, it was the girls. _The girls._ So many girls, pining, sending love notes, inviting him to Hogsmeade, and half the time Sirius wouldn't reject their advances. Remus couldn't help but feeling jealous, and trapped in a place where he could not come out simply and say that Sirius was his. Remus never told Sirius how the other girls bothered him. Of course, he would sort of hint at the fact that it bothered him, but Sirius never caught on. Sirius did not feel shame in what they were doing, but he was obviously in denial about what it was that they had. And frankly, it pissed Remus off. But then Sirius would smile, and...

_But I don't like a gold rush, gold rush_  
_I don't like anticipatin' my face in a red flush_

Sirius would just shine that goofy, arrogant little grin, and Remus would die. Nothing else in the world made sense when Sirius grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him into a classroom, the boys needed each other equally. And Remus liked that. Sirius would sometimes say something slightly flirtatious or sexual in front of their friends and Remus' face would turn the same shade of dark red every single time. And Sirius would smile his shit eating grin again, and _god, he was just so attractive._ Remus would spend the rest of the day waiting for a moment alone with Sirius. He couldn't wait to hear him groan and see his beautiful face so up close and intimate. But then he remembered that at least twenty girls in the school also dreamed about the same things with the same man...

_I don't like that anyone would die to feel your touch  
Everybody wants you  
Everybody wonders what it would be like to love you_

God, it stung to think about. It stung to remember that Sirius liked girls, he wanted them. He liked touching them, maybe more than he liked touching Remus. He tried not to think like that. Because Sirius took pleasure in what they did together. And he was the one who knew what it was like, not the other girls. None of the girls sending him notes or asking him out knew him like Remus did, and they most likely never would. Because Sirius was _his_ when night fell. His and only his.

_What must it be like to grow up that beautiful?  
_ _With your hair falling into place like dominoes  
_ _I see me paddling cross your wooden floors_  
_With my Eagles t-shirt hanging from the door_

His wavy black hair that was far longer than any of the other boys' hair at school, his deep blue eyes that seemed to know how to read Remus' mind, his six pack, his long legs, his lips, his tongue, his neck, his teeth, his ears, his fingers, his everything. Everything was his. Everything about Sirius belonged to Remus. And Remus worshipped every inch of Sirius. 

_And the coastal town we wandered 'round had nеver seen a love as pure as it_  
_And then it fades into the gray of my day old tee_  
_Cause it could never be_

Maybe it was love. Or maybe it was just their friendship finding a new way to manifest itself. But whatever it was, Remus liked it. Remus liked the hand holding in dark tunnels, the exploration of old Welsh towns, he liked the anonymity. He loved the feeling of being held by Sirius in the middle of the night. But he hated Sirius leaving the bed before falling asleep. He hated the aversion of the topic when the sun came up. 

_I can't dare to dream about you anymore_

Remus hated himself for ever thinking that what he and Sirius had could ever be more than sex. He kicked himself mentally over and over again when he saw Sirius kissing some girl publicly. He called himself an idiot and tried not to cry at the thought of having to attend the wedding of Sirius Black and whatever new girl he had slept with.

But then he smiled...

_Gleaming, twinkling_  
_Eyes like sinking ships on waters_  
_So inviting, I almost jump in_


End file.
